Her Thoughts
by Sunshine After the Rain
Summary: Kate Beckett's thoughts about Castle at the end season 2 episode 13: "Sucker Punch." Obviously there will be spoilers, so you have been warned. Rated T for language.


A/N: I'm back again with another Castle fanfic! After tonight's episode I just started writing. I didn't have a clear end in mind when I started, but it kind of closed itself. While this isn't my

usual heavy romance, I still was happy with where this ended and I hope you like it too.

**Summary**: Kate Beckett's thoughts about Castle at the end season 2 episode 13: "Sucker Punch." Obviously there will be spoilers, so you have been warned.

**Rating**: T (for language)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. I only take the characters out to play (and occasionally analyze them to death)

* * *

Kate Beckett had had a long day to say the least of it. Looking over the incident report over the earlier events, she let her mind wander. She had been so close to catching the

identity of the person who had put a hit out on her mother all those years ago. So close and still so far. She had gotten the man who had murdered her mother, but that victory was

bittersweet. The identity of the man who desired her mother dead died when Dick Coonan breathed his last. Though when that moment, that split second had occurred when Castle tried

to play hero and almost wound up dead, she knew she had to save him even if it meant that she would not gain complete closure on her mother's case, at least not yet. Castle, he had

been great during this case. He without blinking an eye paid one hundred grand just to have a shot at getting her mother's murderer. Who in their right mind shells out one

thousand dollars without blinking an eye, even if they did have a small fortune to their name? He risked his life earlier when trying to keep that bastard from walking. Warmth spread in her

chest thinking about him. He had become so much more to her than just the annoying author that had started shadowing her. He had become one of the few people she could consider a

true friend. Lanie's voice echoed in her head "Just a friend? Girl, please! I know you better than that!", but she dismissed that voice for right now. She couldn't risk losing Castle. She

needed him around and that slightly scared her. It seemed that depending on anyone only led to inevitable pain. She couldn't take the pain of losing someone again.

-

Suddenly a shadow appeared over her. She glanced up and saw the object of her current thoughts looking down upon her with a questioning expression on his face. Of course he

would be here after everyone else was gone. He knew her too well to think otherwise. She glanced down at the paper in her hand and explained how it was Montgomery's post-incident

evaluation. Thinking back to what she had read before losing herself in thought, she had to quip "You come off like Steven Segal." "I'm not sure whether I should be complimented or

insulted," Castle replied after a short pause. She chuckled and replied with "both." It was then that she noticed the bag Castle was carrying. He sat down and started rambling about the

food he got, but she could tell he was feeling shaken and guilty over the events from earlier. She affirmed him saying "It wasn't your fault you know." Castle shifted uncomfortably in his

seat before responding "I overstepped. I came down here to say that I was sorry…and that I'm through." Shock flooded Kate's system. Through, as in leaving? No, that couldn't happen!

With widened eyes, she looked to castle for a further explanation. "I can't shadow you anymore. If it wasn't for me…" Beckett couldn't let him finish that thought. She hated seeing him like

this. This wasn't the Rick Castle she knew. "If it wasn't for you, I would have never found my mom's killer. And someday soon I am going to find the sons of bitches who had Coonan kill her

and I'd like you around when I do." She paused giving him time to respond. When he didn't she continued from her heart, rushing to get it all out. "And if you tell anyone what I am about

to say there's gonna be another shooting, but I've gotten used to you pulling on my pigtails…I have a hard job Castle, and having you around makes it a little more fun." She stopped then

and looked at him. The ball was in his court again, and she didn't want to think about how she would feel if he left her after all she told him. Castle looked at her with a tender look in his

eyes, "Your secret's safe with me." Between those words and what she read in Castle's eyes, she knew he would be around for quite awhile to come. Breaking the tension she handed

him a pair of chopsticks and they started eating chatting about less serious things. Every once in a while she would catch him looking at her fondly and she would smile back at him each

time. While she could tell that something was brewing between them that was beyond the bounds of friendship, she didn't analyze it right now. Right now was just about dinner with one

of her closest friends after a really tough day.

* * *

I really do like reviews. They make me and my work feel appreciated. If you can, please take a few seconds out of your day to tell me what you think, both good and bad. I am grateful for each one.


End file.
